


The Pleaser District

by cmds1025



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex Slave, Sexual Content, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmds1025/pseuds/cmds1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a routine mission through the Gate John is captured and it's up to his team to save him and in doing so his and Ronon's relationship changes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleaser District

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic and my first slashing.

The Pleaser District

 

 

Everyone was just getting settled in the briefing room when Wolsey announced "Your next mission will be on P3x7937.

They have an anti inflammatory drug called Tietjue which not only eliminates pain but it apparently has no ill side

effects like hemorging or kidney damage. They are also quiet eager trade several other scientific advances in exchange

for our help. It seems there people are disappearing".

 

"Disappearing" John said disbelief evident in his voice as he leaned backing his chair, idly moving his pin between his

fingers. "This is not the first report we've had of this. Several other off world allies clamed time seemed to slow

down, then stop momentarily and when it resumed several of these people were suddenly not there" Wolsey explains. "If

this has been happening to our allies then why have we not acted before now? Why are just learning of this?" Tayla

asked. Until now the source of these reports was somewhat unreliable. The Geni. Also the I.O.A. thought we shouldn't

waste our resources on such an unbelievable story Wolsey explained.

 

Then why call us if there people are missing they gota know more than we do they have spies every were. Ronon said

leaning back in his chair intertwining his fingers together over his stomach. "It could be any number of things time

dilation fields, a flux in the line, the Wraith may have found a new way have found a new way to cull humans…" Wolsey

holds up his hand to put a stop to Rodney's rambling. "Which is why you're going to investigate? You have a go at 0900

tomorrow. Dismissed."

They were greeted at the gate by Kesi Leader of the Brary. Kesi a tall lean man with large gray eyes that seemed to

shimmer and change color according to his mood, shoulder leanth gray hair even though he appeared to be no more than

thirty years old. The Brary were humanoid and from what Keller had been able to deduce from the data stream giving

details of there physiology, history, and coulter. They aged defiantly then humans. They lived for a few hundred years

before old age set in and their hair color remained the same through there life time. They had an average use of about

40% of their brain which is more than three times what the average human uses, a higher capacity for learning and were

somewhat telekinetic.

 

"Greetings Col. Sheppard it is a pleaser to meet you, I have been looking forward to this moment since we spoke on your

M.E.L.P." The pleaser is ours, allow me to introduce my team Dr. Rodney McKay, Tayla Emogen and Specialist Ronon Dex.

John said felling a little unsettled buy the way the man watched him just as they had during their first meeting. Like

a lion sizing up pray. John was a man of the world, well many worlds if he did say so himself. But even so he'd never

been so openly admired. It left him feeling a little uncomfortable. If you'll flow me we have arranged a tour around

the city and for you to meet with Sarco our lead scientist.

 

They'd been on there tour for a few hours and had notes' that there were very few women among the Brary. Tayla gently

broached the subject. "I notes' that there are very few woman among your people how is this possible." Kesi looked

amused "Your observation is correct our population is over eighty percent male. We reproduce by manipulating the D.N.A.

from couples in an artificial women to create our young. Although there are still a few couples who wish to breed

naturally, as a rule most of the couples of our world are same sex." Tayla a diplomat through and through was the first

to recover from the shock. "I see." She said as McKay flushed scarlet and struggled to regain composer. "Your lead

scientist Sarco… when do we um...meet him." McKay stumbled out. I have questions about the um disappearing people…he

trailed off looking uncomfortable. I mean it's why we're here. He finished in a rush.

"Of course" Kesi said seaming slightly ill at ease with McKay's discomfort. Then left off in search of said scientist.

Tayla scowled "Rodney what is the matter with you" "Ya McKay you seemed jumpy" Ronon said nujing Rodney side finding

amusement in Rodney's discomfort. Rodney scowled at Ronon before turning to Tayla "There's nothing wrong with me." She

didn't seem convinced but didn't have time to pursue this mater Kesi had arrived along with Sarco hurrying behind him.

He faced them once again his attention focused on John. "I fear this is where I must leave you for now at least but we

will meet again. There are several maters which require my attention if you'll excuse me."

Sarco a tall slender man with shimmering green eyes, full lips and a slightly upturned nose. His long brown hair had

been braided down his back. He had a friendly easy going way about him. McKay and Sarco spent over an hour going over

the data taken from each abduction. It appeared that only men had been taken, all very attractive and fairly young.

There was no other connection to the men who'd been taken it was as if they had been taken at random. Nine so far the

latest was a polotistion's son Reme. Sarco agree with McKay that it was most likely a modified time dilation field.

Whoever was behind this was very good at covering their tracks, there had been very little in the way of a radiation

trail when the victims had been taken and they had somehow found away to prolong the dizzying an unsettling effects the

use of such a device would cause. So far no ransom had been made. Makay decided to take his findings back to Atlantis.

He could do more with it in his own lab. They had just left Sarco's lab and were heading to the gate when there was a

sutial shift in the wind and a slight humming sound. Ronon's hand was already on his gun anticipating trouble when time

slowed then suddenly stopped. Ronon was the first to recover his gun cocked and at the ready but it was too late. John

was gone. Sheppard!!! His roar echoed in the distance as the loss of their friend finally registered with Tayla and

Rodney, he ran for the gate hoping agenst hope to see a gate address.

 

It took Makay twenty min to hack the D.H.D. and see the last addresses dialed. They headed back to Atlantis they needed

a jumper and back up.

 

It was dark and raining on the plaint for the most part it seemed deserted but for several warehouses were men would go

to the door of show a crystal of some kind before they were admitted in. But that wasn't the difficulty there were a

surge of energy fields surrounding the area, Makay's sensors also read Eler's a weapons that fired high burst energy at

its target like a smart missal. There were also several armed guards surrounded the complex maze of warehouses. It was

a fortress bargin in wasn't an option. Too many of their people could be hurt. They had to send someone in while Makay

hacked the security system. They couldn't send Tayla in much like the Brary these people seemed not to have a very

female population. So that left Ronon. Makay gave him an ear peace and sense they knew they'd need a crystal it was up

to Ronon to aquar one.

 

Once at the door of what looked to be the main building. A slot in the door opened to revel a large bald man with small

beady eyes and a scar down the left side of his face. Ronon showed him the crystal. The door opened and the man jerked

his head to the left "Welcome to The Pleaser District." As Ronon walked in he grunted his acnalagement to the man's

words and resiring the urge to bet him uncontuse. He still needed to find Sheppard then he could seek out the people

who took him. Consoling himself with that thought he taped his ear peace. "I'm in." "Well we can see that" Rodney

snapped from the cloaked jumper. "Col. Sheppard's down the hall to the left four doors down" Tayla interrupted before

the two could start bickering. "Is he alone" Ronon asked not that it mattered he wasn't leaving without Sheppard. "For

the moment but I'm getting a strange energy reading it doesn't seem like it's a weapon but…" Rodney trailed off lost

in his own thoughts. He had a bad feeling about that it seemed to easy. Ronon pulled out his gun he'd hidden in the

small of his back slowly turning the nobe and pushing the door open to revel an ornately decorated room a thick plush

white carpet that had a trail of red scented rose petals leading to a large four poster bed covered in red satin sheets

Sheppard was sprawled in the middle of the bed wearing only his B.D.U's boots and a strange metal collar of some kind.

Never letting his guard down he quickly made his way to the bed. He leaned over Sheppard's body one knee along the

side of his the other resting on the edge of the bed. "Sheppard you ok?" no response. He got closer for a second

fearing the worst he touched the side of Sheppard's neck as he'd seen Keller do searching for a pulse, his hand

accidently scraping the strange collar which now started to glow and cause Sheppard's lean muscular body to arch of the

bed as though in agony. The sudden bulge aginsed Ronon's thigh told another story. Suddenly meeting a pair of dazed

brown eyes. He let out a sigh of relief when Sheppard's lips spread into a soft warm smile. "Hi." His voice deep and

raspy as his leg now slowly sliding up Ronon's, his hand on Ronon's shoulder the other attempting to cup his jaw when

Ronon caught it in a vice grip pinning it to the bed. He atemed to catch the other hand but it had already trailed down

to cup his ass as Sheppard arched into his touch. Ronon tried to restrain his friend without hurting him, he used one

leg to pin down Sheppard's and after several failed attempts got both hands pinned as well which caused Sheppard to

rub his cock along Ronon's now harding cock. His breathing heavy "Sheppard it's me Ronon I'm here to help you." Using

this moment of weakness head butted Ronon then suddenly the big man was caught off guard and Sheppard had him on his

back. Ronon had taught him that move. Dam but Sheppard had always been a quick study. Still slightly dazed from the

head butt he vagly noted that Sheppard was undoing his pants, his long strong fingers curving around the head of his

dick while one slowly brushed his balls. Then Sheppard's head was between his legs his soft firm lips engulfing Ronon's

dick, his tongue traced the mushroom shaped head learning every curve as though it were his favorite treat. Slowly and

leisurely he sucked. Ronon's hand sliding into Sheppard's wild crazy hair, his palm covering the back of his head, his

hips lifting from the bed. Causing Sheppard to apply yet more suction. Ronon moaned and tightened his grip on

Sheppard's head as he fucked his mouth unable to control his thrust his head thrown back as he felt his control slip he

came hard and fast.

Dazed and shocked over what they'd just done he realized Sheppard was still licking him catching the few drops of

spilled cum he hadn't managed to catch. His eyes boring into Ronon's his cheeks still flushed with arousal and his

mouth swollen and covered in Ronon's cum. "I've got it we control there security but you've got to go now do you have

Sheppard" Rodney's excited voice buzzed in Ronon's ear.


End file.
